In the packaging of multiple units of articles, such as, beverage bottles or cans and other products of a similar nature, many different packaging arrangements have been proposed and a substantial number have been produced in large quantities commercially. In one form of package, which has been used extensively for packaging beverages in bottles or cans, a paperboard blank is cut and scored so as to divide it into wall panels which are provided with bottle or can retention apertures and which are positioned about the four sides of an assembly of the articles in double row formation and held under tension while the end panels are interlocked to form a tight package. The tensioning of the panels may be accomplished by interengaging cooperating male and female locking elements so as to draw the panels tightly about the assembly. Such an arrangement of this type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 26,750 granted Jan. 6, 1980. Another arrangement for enclosing a plurality of bottles in a wrap-around blank involves tensioning the panels by the application of exterior force while locking and latching elements are interengaged. Such an arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,085,377 granted Apr. 16, 1963; 3,456,420 granted July 22, 1969 and 3,474,590 granted Oct. 28, 1969. While these prior arrangements have formed the basis for successful commercial operations there is a need for further development of packaging systems for articles of the type described which will employ an economical blank structure, which will provide a tightly wrapped package, which will enable the package to be formed on high speed packaging machinery, and which will enable the packaging system to be used for a greater variety of bottled products.
It is a general object of the invention to provide a package and a method of forming the same which is particularly adapted for multi-unit packaging of products which are marketed in containers having the shape of bottles or cans or having a similar configuration, which is economical of material, which employs mechanical locking elements; which satisfies the requirements for a tight wrapped package, and which lends itself to high speed wrapping machine operations.
It is a more specific object of the invention to provide an improved package and a method of forming the same which is adaptable to the packaging of a group of articles, such as bottles, cans, or the like, wherein the articles are arranged in double row relation and enclosed in a foldable wrapper blank which is cut and scored to permit it to be wrapped about the top, bottom and sides of the articles in the form of a tube and secured in tight relation by engaging associated locking and latching tab members on a terminal wall forming panel portion in cooperating locking and latching apertures cut in portions of an associated terminal wall forming panel.
Another object of the invention is to provide a wrapper forming blank and a method of applying the same to an assembly of articles having the form of bottles or cans so as to enclose the articles in a tubular carton, wherein the ends of the blank have narrow terminal hinged panels with the one hinged panel adapted to be positioned in vertical, partition forming relation between the article rows and the other hinged panel being provided with locking and latching tabs along its opposite side edges which are adapted to be engaged in cooperating locking and latching apertures in the bottom wall forming portion of the associated panel and in a tab member cut from the partition forming terminal panel and extending in the plane of the bottom wall forming panel portions.
A further object of the invention is to provide a package of the type described wherein a vertical partition panel is cut, at least in part, in the top wall forming panel and hinged into position for separating top portions of transversely aligned articles.
The invention as disclosed and claimed herein comprises a package and a method of forming the same wherein an assembly of articles in the form of bottles are enclosed in an open ended tubular carton by wrapping a cut and scored blank of foldable sheet material about an assembly of the articles, arranged in double row relation, and connecting the ends of the blank, with a relatively narrow hinged end panel portion at one end of the blank disposed in partition forming relation between the two rows of articles and with a relatively narrow end panel portion on the opposite end of the blank having locking and latching elements along its opposite side edges which are engaged in cooperating locking and latching apertures cut in the blank end portion which carries the partition forming end panel portion.
The aforesaid objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent when reference is made to the accompanying detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the invention which is set forth therein, by way of example, and shown in the accompanying drawings wherein like reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout.